Acts of Doom
by IceyLink
Summary: A man calling himself Dr. Doom has decided it is time to act and take down the Avengers once and for all. This is a Twenty-Two part crossover spanning through all my tittles.
1. Checklist

**_ACTS OF DOOM  
_**

The event that started in Avengers has been building and spinning out of Avengers Inc: Doominators is finally here. This will begin a title wide crossover that will affect all characters and teams. Doom will finally act and he wont rest till the Avengers are taken down, once and for all.

Acts of Doom is an Twenty-Two-part story that starts with Acts of Doom #1, crosses over through all 116X titles and ends in Acts of Doom #2. When Doom strikes, will anyone survive?

**_Acts of Doom CHECKLIST_ **

**Acts of Doom #1 – Part One**

**Parts Two & Three: Salem-X #62 / Young Avengers Back Up Story  
**

**Parts Four & Five: Power Pack #58 / New Warriors Back Up Story  
**

**Parts Six & Seven: Mutant Generation Force #59 / Secret Mutants Back Up Story  
**

**Parts Eight & Nine: Sensational X-Men #58 / X-Calibur Back Up Story  
**

**Parts Ten & Eleven: Avengers Inc #14 / Secret Avengers Back Up Story  
**

**Parts Twelve & Thirteen: Salem-X #63 / Young Avengers Back Up Story  
**

**Parts Fourteen & Fifteen: Power Pack #59 / New Warriors Back Up Story  
**

**Parts Sixteen & Seventeen: Mutant Generation Force #60 / Secret Mutants Back Up Story  
**

**Parts Eighteen & Nineteen: Sensational X-Men #59 / X-Calibur Back Up Story  
**

**Parts Twenty & Twenty-One: Avengers Inc #15 / Secret Avengers Back Up Story  
**

**Part Twenty-Two: Acts of Doom #2**

**THEN FOLLOW THE AFTERMATH IN EACH TITTLE: IF THERE IS ANY TITLES OR HEROES LEFT**


	2. Acts of Doom 1

**Acts of Doom**

**Issue #1 – Acts of Doom – Part One**

_**Act One**_

_**Mystical Plane**_

"Sir, are you okay?" Wong asked as he appeared in a room magically constructed to take on the appearance of a grand hall with a large table in the center with seven chairs around it, each with a long standing mirror behind them.

"None answer my call," Dr. Strange said as he sat in his chair, staring at the mirrors and using his magic and the EYE to call forth his Illuminati.

Something wasn't right and he needed to consult with the rest of his secret group. There was some new force out there that had been secretly building over the years and Stephen Strange had missed it, until now. He should have seen the signs but he had been too busy watching and trying to prevent his seven mystical teams from breaking. In order to protect this realm he had to create a mystical shield, a barrier made up of seven totems fueled by at least seven chosen where he, Dr. Strange had to be a member of serving as the catalyst and link, and he had been successful in doing so.

First was the Illuminati, a mystical force made up of the elements of the world: magic- Dr. Strange, technology-Iron-Man, genetically natural mutation-Professor X, genetically enhanced mutatation-Black Bolt, element of the Earth – Mr. Fantastic, element of Water-Namor, element of Fire-Hellstrom and a secret eighth member unknown to the others, element of Air-N'dare whose spirit remained after she and her husband David had died and somehow was drawn to Strange and added a balance to Hellstrom. All was fine until Professor X went missing but his son Lilandro had stepped in and then somehow, N'dare was yanked away as her spirit was reincarnated into Storm's new baby. She still represented the place of Air, but as a baby she was defenseless and at this point, unknown or not, couldn't serve along side the Illuminati. Despite that he still had his seven.

Then there was the next group, the Night Shift, the mystical force made of the supernatural's of the world: witch/magic user- Dr. Strange, wolf-Werewolf by Night, vampire/living dead-Baron Blood, unnatural undead-Zombie, scientific undead-Frankenstein Monster, mystic dead-Living Mummy, spiritual dead/ghosts-Invisible Man and unnatural monsters/creatures-Batwing, who had secretly been recruited after creature from the Black Lagoon had died on a Howling Commandos mission. He didn't mind loaning them out to SHIELD but after a few more near fatal missions he decided to limit them a little more and decided to allow Batwing to be recruited by the Avengers Academy. Things were going well with this group till very recently, The Invisible Man, the ghost known as Giles had suddenly ceased to be. He still had seven in the group but had now jest felt a ping of dark that was waving the bond of seven and realized he could no longer connect to Batwing. He should have seen that whatever was responsible was connected to this new force.

Then there was the Secret Defenders, a natural force made up of the unknown defenders of the word: Dr. Strange, Cadaver, Vengeance, Shadowoman, Beta Ray Bill, Nocturne and Magik. This was a harder team to control and keep together, due to Strange being pulled elsewhere which resulted in it somewhat breaking up. Cadaver, Cody had crossed over, Vengeance, Mike Badilino had been stripped of his "Spirit" and was now powerless, Beta Ray Bill had been pulled back into space while both Jillian Woods and Amanda Szardos have spent more time with Salem-X. The fact that the group split up didn't affect anything since they were all still alive and could be summoned together at any moment, even Cadaver, who could be pulled back in an emergency. He was going to look into a replacement when he received notice that both Mike and Nocturne, Angela Cairn were murdered unexpectedly. Now that group was down two members and an unknown third just registered that familiar dark ping, now he was sure something was coming and his shield was in jeopardy.

His fourth group, the Spellbinders was an unknown force made up of the last of a bloodline trait. This wasn't a team but more of a secret group kept hidden and watched by Strange. Not too long ago, Strange was forced to turn these young ones over to Mistress X, Wanda, for supervision and protection but he kept an eye and a tie to the group. Unfortunately, recently over at Salem-X resulted in one of the Spellbinders leaving to join dark forces while a second had been killed. At least the he still had the seven needed for the mystical bond but he felt as if he failed and let down this rare group and hoped Wanda could keep them safe till he could devote time to them. But it seemed time was becoming very scarce of late.

His fifth group, a supernatural force made up of the chosen called The Midnight Sons was a group _formed_ before they had known it and know Strange had used to make one of the Totems, one almost lost during the Demon Storm. He hadn't really checked in on them since, but he did keep tabs on them. Victoria Montesi, now Hasting thanks to her joining the White Coven, spends her time trying to help fellow Midnight Son member and newly adopted son, William Hasting or Jinx with his training. Despite learning Victoria could never return his love, fellow Midnight Son, Sam Buchanon still insists on hanging around and helping with Jinx. Blade had temporarily joined forces with Frank Drake and Hannible King, the original Nightstalkers, have vanished over seas looking into Dracula sightings while Morbius and Johnny Blaze have both gone on the down load. One, to try and find humanity again while the other to mourn the loss of his protégé, Dan Ketch who had to save the world leaving Blaze the only Ghost Rider living.

His sixth group, were his Mystical Avatars, those he had chosen to train and bring to the next level of sorcery. Little did they know that agreeing to be his Avatars they were also being bound as a Totem. They all thought that they were in training to one day replace him, but Strange was only using them as protectors of the barrier. Both Topaz and Talisman have become part of the White Coven, but he still held them on a short leash, one he would have to reign in if Wanda's new Coven overstepped. The only other Avatar he as released from the building was Kyllian, but that was only to place him on the Thunderbolts as part of the Illuminati's deal to keep an eye on Avengers Inc. This left Ian Mcnee, Cognoscenti and Satana, who Strange knew was keeping tabs on him for Hellstrom, securely _confined_ to his Sanctum.

Now, the true contenders for his spot were his Supreme Seven. Not only were they a group willingly formed together, but were the only ones fully aware of the Seven Totems and groups he had put together. He need not worry as they had all pledged a mystical bond and promise to keep all secret, defend their Earthly Plane as well as recognize Strange as leader and Sorcerer Supreme. This was the important group of all seven, the final defense. One team broken while the other five were on the brink leaving his last and final team solid for now, but he felt that might change. Even when Agatha died he had managed to replace her with her brother, Damon to secure the Seven but wasn't sure if that would be enough. Clea, Baron Mordo and Ghost Dancer were all busy in their own dimensions right now while Modred the Mystic, when not training and causing trouble for Jinx and Victoria, was flying under the radar. The only two he had complete tabs on was Rintrah and Damon Harkness who both stayed in his mansion. Even though they were the most important of the Seven, there was one that was on the front burner now.

"Master, look," Wong said as Strange, sitting in his chair, looked at the six mirrors behind the other six chairs around the table as well as the hidden eighth mirror.

"Yes, the EYE and the mirrors are showing why the others do not come. They are showing the near futures," Strange gasped in horror.

The mirror showing where the new reincarnated N'dare was now, along with her parents, Storm & Magneto were being attacked by an unknown force. The next mirror showed a strange flashing from Professor Xavier and his son Lilandro, both waging battle in two different planes. The mirror belonging to Black Bolt showed a massive attack on the moon while the one belonging to Iron-Man battling for his life as well. It seemed there was some kind of orchestrated attack coming and it had to be connected to what he had been alerted to. He turned to see what was happening to Namor, Mr. Fantastic and Hellstrom but their mirrors were swirling a strange color instead and then both Reed and Damian stepped through.

"Strange, what is the meaning of forcing me here? I do not have time for this, that's why I blocked your summons," Hellstrom growled.

"Calm down, what is going on Stephen? I couldn't answer your call because I was in the middle a big experiment," Reed questioned looking at a distraught man and then turned to look at the other mirrors.

"The Illuminati are being attacked?" Hellstrom asked suddenly.

"No, these mirrors are showing near future. Someone or something is about to attack," Dr. Strange said as he looked at the two.

"And it has something to do with a mystic force he's detected," Wong started to say and then was silenced by a look from his master.

"Actually, the attacks are my responsibility, but the mystic force you're talking about has nothing to do with me. I mean, I made a deal but its two separate things, two being trading favors," a voice said as they all turned to see a figure stepping through Namor's mirror.

"Doom!" Reed spat as his family's mortal enemy appeared.

"What a nice group you have here, Reed," Dr. Doom said as he stood very near the mirror he came out of, but with confidence.

"How did you get in here and what are you planning," Strange said as he began to summon a spell.

"I am here to kill two birds with one stone. For my mutual friend, end this mystical Totem causing a second to break as for me, destroy something that belongs to you," Doom said glaring at Reed.

"Totem, what is he talking about?" Reed asked looking at Strange who had already launched an attack.

"You can't break us," Strange said sending a spell at Dr. Doom.

"Oh, I already have," Doom said as he raised one hand and a strange energy flew from it causing the spell to deflect back on Strange, imprisoning him in a magical bondage while bringing his other arm out of the mirror and throwing a very badly beaten and bleeding Namor onto the table, cracking it.

"Namor!" Reed said stretching to the Atlantian's side and then looking up, "he still breaths."

"You failed, he lives and we are not broken" Strange said as he broke free.

"No, I don't want Sue's ex-lover dead yet, but he was a distraction, now you are broken," Dr. Doom said as a strange dagger, wrapped in that strange mystical based energy, flew out and stabbed Hellstrom, causing him to grab the dagger at his heart, scream fire and then suddenly explode into ash.

"You dare wage war with me? You shall die, Victor!" Strange said raising his arms.

"Not today, Stephen. My deed is done and my war is not with you. I've taken away one of Reed's group. Next, Reed, I am going after the Avengers and your family," Doom said as in a burst of energy Doom vanished back through the mirror leaving a shocked Reed & Stephan standing over a broken team mate and a pile of ashes.

_**Act Two**_

_**Castle Doom**_

"That was risky my friend," Norbert said as walked with his partner down a corridor.

"It had to be done to pay my part of the deal but it also served my plan in crippling Namor and throwing Reed of course for now," Doom said as he moved quickly knowing that they didn't have much time if they wanted to keep the element of surprise for his plan to succeed.

"I can't believe you killed the son of Satan," Norbert said as they came to a large wooden door leading to an even bigger room.

"I didn't kill him per say. In time he may find a way to revive himself back on Earth, but for now he is trapped in the underworld, all ties severed to the mortal plane. To humans, he's dead but in actuality he's just on house arrest," Doom laughed as he went through the doors and stared at the large group assembled in his war room, his Legion of Doom, as Norbert called them.

"Glad you all are here, as the time to strike is upon us," Doom said as he looked at the group before him that he had over the years assembled.

Off to the right, where Norbert walked, was Baron Zemo, Black Cat's sister Anastasia and Meteorite. Also assembled in this room was the Abomination, Smuggler, Wrecker and his Wrecking Crew, Speed Demon, Nera Darkstarr with both her Dark Coven which consisted of the newly revived Salem Seven as well as Young Doom and his Young Masters of Evil. Also in the room were a few other criminals, like the Red Circle, but the main force he was proud of was his newly formed and trained team of former Avenger's and allies, the Doominators. With the group before him and his perfect plan of attack, the Avengers would be no more which would leave the Fantastic Four and Reed and Sue. He couldn't wait till he finally had his revenge.

"As much as I want to bring down the Avengers, who says you are the one we have to listen to?" A man in a strange outfit asked with a chuckle and then stopped as a strange energy blast hit him.

"Anyone else have anything else to add or question me?" Doom asked as the body of the criminal fell lifeless and smoking from the blast he had just sent.

"Yes, when do we attack?" Another man asked as the room erupted in cheers.

"Now and I will give each of you your instructions and all will attack on my word and all at the same time," Doom said as he gave the assignments.

The first goal was to eliminate every Avenger, which had recently grown but he had his list. First was Nera Darkstarr and her Dark Coven. Doom was lucky to find her right after her defeat so he could manipulate and help her regroup and pull together her Dark Coven. They would strike and take out Salem-X, who's leader was former Avenger, Scarlet Witch. It also helped that Nera had a member of her Dark Coven and another plant on the inside of Salem-X. When given the word, they would strike and take out the Avenger and her new team and school.

Doom has also persuaded heir to the throne, Kristoff Vernard to join his cause. Young Doom had gathered his own team, the Young Masters. As Doom had learned, there were a bunch of next generation Avengers out there and they had to be stopped. Luckily for him, most all of them have come together into one large group, the Young Avengers. Thanks to Luke Collins, the illegitimate son of Tony Start, the Iron-Man, he had most of the 411 and Kristoff and his Young Master would rain down on them and take them all out.

Doom glanced over and saw the strange figure hovering in the shadows, Douglas Carmedy the monster now known as the Boogey-Man. He had made a deal with the monster, bring him two very prized items and Doom would assist him in taking down Power Pack, which also favored Doom since they were friends with the Richard's children and the parents were actually close to Reed and Sue as well. He had recently arrived with one of the two prizes and shortly would get him the second right before launching his final attack on the Powers. Doom nodded to Boogey-Man so he could get the second since the attack was about to start.

And speaking of that second item, he had secured the help of Red Viper and her Serpent Society to assist in that plan. They would attack and blow up the Statue of Liberty not only destroying the symbol of freedom hurting America and the Avengers but also take out the secret base of the New Warriors. Now why would Doom care about that team? Two reasons, their hideout was connected to the Avengers and one of the members of his Doominators as well as the second item he was interested was a part of that team and this attack would provide the cover Boogey-Man needed to get it. Doom couldn't wait, all was coming together nicely.

Another group he decided to attack was the X-Men and their school, only on the basis that not only have mutants been members of the Avengers but they are close allies. He didn't need them coming to the Avenger's rescue. He had employed the help of Deadpool but he had gone missing in space, along with a large handful of the X-Men which helped but there were still those at the School. Even though William Striker was gone, Doom had recruited his secret daughter, Willa Stryker to lead a newly supplied group of Purifiers to attack the School for Mutants as well as being tipped off where Storm was getting married and sent that last living Trask, Simon to lead his Sentinel attack on the wedding. Hopefully they get there before any of the Avenger guests leave.

All that were left were the actual Avengers. They thought Camp Pym was hidden from others, but Doom had those on the inside that would take them down. The newly equipped Red Circle would be going right into Camp Pym to help. The Secret Avengers were in space but they wouldn't be able to help as Doom would be sending a bunch of these unknown criminals to assist a few Inhuman Terrorists to wage battle on the Moon to draw Captain America and his crew away from the Earth. Then Baron Zemo, Fixer, Anastasia, Abomination, Smuggler, Speed Demon, Meteorite, Wrecker and his Wrecking Crew would bring down the Thunderbolts.

Besides the Thunderbolts, there were three other Avenger Teams that had been sanctioned. The Alpha Avengers would be getting a visit from Doom's attack forces as well as the Great Lakes Avengers. The third group was one that had just been put together and was down in Texas. It consisted of five original Avengers, well four since they had recently killed Machine Man to recruit Monica to the Doominators, with four new recruits. Doom had a team heading down that way to take them our. All that really left was the one main force, the Mighty Avengers and the Doominators were going to hit them and New York hard. While all this went down, Doom would arrange for other random location all around the world to throw people off while the Avengers went down and he could focus on the main reason for his plan.

Once the instructions were all given, Doom gave his command and portals opened as the Legion of Doom went through and the attacks commenced. Doom smiled as the monitors lit up with his acts of destruction began.

_**Act Three**_

"Doom," Boogey-Man said as he appeared out of the darkness.

"Did you get the item I wanted?" Doom asked.

"Yes, as soon as the explosion hit I was able to surprise and grab her," Boogey-Man smiled as he threw a body onto the ground wrapped in a bag like substance.

"She better not be dead," Doom said looking down.

"She still lives, barely," Boogey-Man said with a smile.

"Then our deal is done. Here is the item that will help you eliminate the Powers once and for all," Doom said handing a box that would give the creature the power to pull all of Power Pack into a dark nightmare dimension.

"Excellent," was all Boogey-Man said as he quickly vanished into the darkness and headed for the Power's house.

"Now, let me see," Doom said as he knelt down and removed the wrapping from around her head.

"Doom?" The young woman whispered as what ever was around her kept her powerless.

"Greetings, Valeria, so glad to see you face to face. Hope my associate wasn't too hard on you," Doom said as he stood and when he raised his arm an energy force wrapped around Val and levitated her in the air.

"What do you want with me?" Val asked as she hated feeling so weak and then desperately wondered what had happened back at the base and if Thrash and the others were okay.

"Oh, in due time my dear. All in due time," Doom said as he reached as cell, opened it and threw her in sealing it and igniting some kind of energy barrier.

"You'll be sorry. Once my dad finds out he'll come for you," Val spat out as the armored villain started to walk away and then paused.

"Oh, I'm counting on it," Doom said as he then left the room.

"Val, is that you?" A voice asked in the darkness.

"Franklin?" Val asked finding it hard to move or turn in the bag her body was wrapped in.

"Yes, somehow Boogey-Man grabbed me and brought me here. I can't use my powers. This cell we are in somehow nullifies my abilities," Franklin said as he knelt down and began tearing the bag off his sister.

"Yeah, he got me too. I wonder what Doom wants with us," Val said as she was free and now hugged her brother.

"Val, I don't know what that man wants with us but he isn't Doom," Franklin said.

"How do you know that's not Doom?" Val asked looking at her brother.

"Because, I'm right here," a voice said as Val turned and saw a man in regular clothes chained to the wall and without a doubt, bore the scarred face of Victor Von Doom.

**Acts of Doom continues on in all my tittles. **

**Parts Two & Three: Salem-X #62**

**Parts Four & Five: Power Pack #58**

**Parts Six & Seven: Mutant Generation Force #59**

**Parts Eight & Nine: Sensational X-Men #58**

**Parts Ten & Eleven: Avengers Inc #14**

**Then **

**Parts Twelve & Thirteen: Salem-X #63**

**Parts Fourteen & Fifteen: Power Pack #59**

**Parts Sixteen & Seventeen: Mutant Generation Force #60**

**Parts Eighteen & Nineteen: Sensational X-Men #59**

**Parts Twenty & Twenty-One: Avengers Inc #15**

**Conclusion: Acts of Doom #2**


End file.
